


When The Boys Are Away

by ADG123



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ass Play, Assjob, Bikinis, Boobjob, Creampie, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Facials, Fat Ass, French Kissing, Futanari, Futanari Robin, Girl Penis, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mating Press, Missionary Position, Oil, Other, Rough Sex, Sunbathing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADG123/pseuds/ADG123
Summary: “I don't know how you do it, Robin.”   “Do what, exactly?”   “Stay on this ship for so long with nothing but those idiots for male company and still be so composed. I'm about to go crazy here!”   “I understand your aggravation, but there's always me, you know...”   “I appreciate that Robin... But I need some hard dick, goddammit!”   “Well, like I said... there's always me..."
Relationships: Nami & Nico Robin, Nami/Nico Robin
Kudos: 100





	When The Boys Are Away

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't mine I only made some edits to it, I found the original story years ago on the Tumblr account vivian-wants but the account was deleted during the great porn purge and I can't find the author any where else, so I figured I'd post it here for others to enjoy.

With the Thousand Sunny moored on an island bay, and the men of the crew having left to go restock the ship with supplies (“doing their hunter-gatherer bullshit”, as Nami referred to it), Nami and Robin took it upon themselves to do a bit of sunbathing. Nami laid fully reclined in her deckchair, while Robin was sat up in hers, reading a book.

Nami had dug out her matching blue-and-white bikini set, its most striking features being the top, which adorned her left breast with a stylized white cat and her right with the word 'SEXY' in bold blue capitals. Robin, as usual, had gone with something more conservative, but only in a way that encouraged devious imagination: a thin, tight blue sweater that was cropped above the navel and revealed more cleavage than it covered. Like Nami, it was matched with a pair of side-tie bikini bottoms that were the same shade of blue as her top.

As Robin looked over the rim of her sunglasses while turning a page, she realized Nami had put one of her hands down the front of her bikini bottoms, idly playing with herself.

“Bored?” Robin asked innocently, laying her book down on her lap.

“Ugggggh,” Nami groaned, sounding frustrated more than anything else. “I don't know how you do it, Robin.” Nami unfastened the string on the side-tie bottoms and let them drop away as she continued a lazy and futile attempt to get herself off, roughly massaging at her labia.

“Do what, exactly?”

“Stay on this ship for so long with nothing but those idiots for male company and still be so composed. I'm about to go crazy here!”

“I understand your aggravation,” Robin smiled kindly, reaching over to rest a hand on one of the redhead's large breasts, tracing her right nipple through her top. “There's always me, you know...”

“I appreciate that...” Nami returned, drawing in a deep breath to steady herself with the stimulation. “But I need some hard dick, goddammit!”

“Well, like I said...” Robin continued, a playful tone emerging in her voice. Nami noticed Robin's book was slowly being pushed off of her lap... without the use of her hands? Something seemed to be straining to push through the fabric of her side-tied bottoms.

“There's always me... and my devil fruit ability...”

“No way! You mean-”

Untying the obstructing cloth, Robin revealed one of the longest and thickest erect cocks Nami had ever seen (which wasn't exactly a number to be underestimated) where her vagina would normally be. The large member jutted upwards, as if its still-foreskin-covered head were trying to point directly at the sun. It was accompanied by a set of huge, entirely hairless balls, constricted close to the body and not at all low-hanging.

“Holy shit!” Nami exclaimed, partly stunned and partly excited. “Is that real? Like the hands you can grow?”

Robin gripped her newly-grown shaft and ran the foreskin forward and back in masturbation a few times. “Oh, it's real enough, trust me.”

“But... can you actually feel through it?”

Robin smiled wickedly. “Why don't you find out for yourself?”

Nami returned with a seductive grin of her own. Rearing back in her chair and raising her legs for a second, as though doing a reverse crunch, she propelled herself forward and onto her feet, bending over the still-reclining Robin in one fluid motion. She took a moment to admire the length of the new appendage, still in Robin's hand, before gently giving the underside of the head a few rapid licks with her tongue-tip, just to test Robin's reaction. It was good – a nice, sustained inward “mmmmnnnnnn” through closed lips. Now taking the cock into her own hands, Nami realized she could feel its steady, twitching pulse going through as she grasped it, providing satisfying tactile feedback to the stimulation she was giving it.

“You're so hard,” Nami huskily whispered, reaching for a bottle that was beside Robin's chair. “Have you been backed up for a while, too?”

“You could say that. If I didn't have this hard cock right now, I'd be dripping wet.”

“Well I'm about to make you even 'wetter'.”

Standing up, Nami grabbed a nearby bottle, popped off the lid, then dumped a generous amount of its contents over her own chest, soaking through her bikini top, running between her cleavage, and trailing down her stomach and thighs. It was body oil, instantly adding a bright sheen to her body, with sunlight accentuating and bouncing off the curves of her silhouette. Robin slowly stroked herself as she took in the view. Her heart started racing.

Not missing a beat, Nami swung one of her legs over Robin's head, pressing her oiled chest into Robin's stomach, sliding herself down until she neared the thing that she wanted so much. “My, now this is forward,” Robin giggled lightly, admiring the close up view she now had of Nami's naked bubbly ass.

"As forward as this?"

Nami slid the bridge of her bikini over the underside of Robin's cock, pressed down, then slid back, the end result being Robin's member being cradled in Nami's slippery cleavage. All Nami had to do now to pleasure Robin was to slide her oiled body up and down, letting the reduced friction of her ample chest do all the work. Even as big as it was, the cock still seemed to disappear when smothered between the enormity of Nami's 38H tits.

“Let's not forget,” Robin said, reaching around and grabbing Nami's big ass with both hands, “we're mainly doing this to preserve your sanity, not mine...” She pushed Nami's lower half directly into her own face, taking the initiative to go down on her while being tit fucked. Nami threw her head back for a moment, letting herself get lost in the sudden stimulation, but quickly resumed the pace she was keeping with her chest.

At this angle, Nami realized how much she liked the feeling of Robin's pubic hair massaging her chest in turn with her own ministrations. Robin kept her bush much fuller than Nami's, only lightly trimming three sides so it resembled a downward-facing triangle pointing directly at her most private area. As Nami continued to straddle her, the two women's bodies formed one large mess of hot, slippery flesh. Nami's breasts had begun a rhythmic, sloppy clap as each stroke pummeled Robin's thick thighs with their undersides.

“You like that, babe? I'm not gonna cum until I get that dick,” Nami taunted, pushing her hair behind one of her shoulders. She enjoyed it when their sex had some competitive element to it, silly as it was. With a string of her own saliva and the redhead's juices dripping down her chin, Robin took her tongue out of Nami's pussy just long enough to respond with, “Just figured I'd make sure you were good and ready for it.”

Her gradually-matting hair no longer in the way, Nami decided to more directly reciprocate and began licking the length of Robin's shaft, giving special focus to the head, which was now producing enough pre-cum to lubricate itself, even if Nami hadn't bust out the oil. This in conjunction with the paizuri was just too much. Robin grunted and bit the back of an index finger. She knew she couldn't hold out against this much longer, but more to the point, she didn't want to.

“I'm gonna cum...” she moaned, gripping Nami's fat ass and tilting her head back to allow herself the next several seconds of pleasure. Nami considered sinking her head to Robin's base and letting her cum down her throat, but instead decided to pull her head back and allow Robin to let loose a small fountain of jizz. After all, she'll have her chance to release herself in something warm, wet and much tighter soon enough. Seven shots of thick, hot white cum splattered her hair, face and chest. Nami licked at whatever was within her tongue's reach and left the rest where it was. Maybe Robin would find it hot to fuck someone who they've already given a facial, she thought.

“Undo me, would you?” Nami asked. Robin reached forward and pulled the knot holding together Nami's bikini at the back. “Or more like, undo us.” As the garment fell away, the redhead's large breasts flopped down, and from between them, Robin's still-twitching, semi-erect member rested with a slap into a small puddle of oil and semen that had pooled around Robin's navel. The two breathlessly laid together until they felt rested enough to continue.

Nami was the first to act. She sat up and swiveled her legs around, regaining her stance and stretching. The sight of this goddess, glistening in the summer heat but now also adorned with a pearl necklace and stained with her own pleasure, got Robin rock-hard again immediately.

Robin decided she was taking charge this time. “Sit like I did, and spread yourself.” Nami didn't need to be told twice, and laid on her back in the deckchair, holding her legs open at the knees. Robin pressed her cock against Nami's slit, running her shaft back and forth across its length. As Nami began deep moans of anticipation, a devilish thought crossed Robin's mind.

“I could just keep teasing you, of course...” she said with an innocent grin. “After all, I've already cum.”  
Nami immediately saw through what she was doing. “Bullshit. You wanna see what that thing feels like in a pussy as much as I do.”  
“Perhaps I've already done this many times with other women, and I already know what it feels like?”

Nami suddenly reared back in the chair again and crossed her legs, locking Robin's dick in the gap she'd just created between her thighs and vagina. Using her own wetness as lubrication, she started grinding against Robin's cock of her own accord. The move took Robin by surprise, who yelped at the sensation of being squashed between Nami's soft thighs.  
“You could have fucked every other woman in East Blue and not one of them would have been half as good as me,” Nami winked. “Now stop kidding yourself and fuck me.”

Now Robin was the one who didn't need to be told twice. Holding her cock at the base, she pushed at the lowest point of Nami's soft folds until she suddenly slipped right in. Nami let out a long moan at the sensation of being filled with the solid warmth she'd been wanting for so long. Robin waited a moment before moving again, giving them both a little time to get used to the sensation of each other.

“You're... tight,” Robin breathed. “Even though you're this wet and slick...”  
Nami stuck out her tongue. “It feels better if you move it in and out, I usually find...”

Robin giggled with a lightheartedness that didn't really match what she did next – take Nami's waist in both hands and use her body weight to leverage what can only be described as a hammering. Nami's eyes rolled back a little as she let out rhythmic grunts and moans as Robin found a fast, hard pace to nail the redhead's pussy with. Each thrust forced Nami's tits to gyrate, jellylike, around her chest, and she noticed Robin was following their motion each time she made them jiggle.

“Take your top off,” Nami said. “No fun if you're the only one who gets to see some tits bounce around.”

Not wanting to let go of Nami's waist and disturb the rate she was fucking her at, Robin swiftly sprouted an extra pair or arms from her back to lift the top off over her head and throw it aside, before disappearing again as quickly as they'd appeared. Nami grinned devilishly. “Yeah, now we're talking.” Nami licked her lips - Robin's breasts, slightly larger than Nami's at 39H, seemed almost obscenely massive when swinging above her face, unsuspended by a top, and swaying back and forth as she was getting ploughed only made them seem that much sexier to the recipient.

Nami's moans had gradually become louder and more profane. “oh fuck, that's it,” she purred, reaching behind her head to grab the top of the deckchair for support. “Fuck me like you're trying to break me, Robin.”

You asked for it, Robin thought to herself. Pulling Nami by the waist, she pulled the smaller girl's body down underneath hers while spreading her own legs around the deckchair.

“Whoa!” Nami cried out, shocked but enjoying it. “Are you gonna-”

Robin had formed a mating press position - making it much easier to jackhammer Nami's pussy by thrusting downwards into her instead of forwards. Not needing to hold her by the waist anymore, Robin relocated her hands to Nami's breasts, roughly kneading them whilst slamming herself into Nami's furthest reaches without restraint. The sudden onslaught took Nami to as much pleasure as it took her by surprise.

Nami was inhaling so sharply through her mouth at each thrust it sounded like a series of screams. “Fuck! Robin, Robin, I'm gonna fucking-” The older woman shut her up by roughly forcing her tongue into her mouth and continuing the uninterrupted pounding through an impassioned kiss. With tears in her eyes and screams of ecstasy in her chest, Nami's eyes rolled back into her head as her insides quivered around Robin's cock and she came, experiencing the best orgasm of her life. She wrapped her legs around Robin's back, meeting her thrusts with her own in return.

Having ridden out the wave of her pleasure, Nami collapsed back into the chair, Robin's still-throbbing dick slipping out. The sensation of the sudden withdrawal made a still-sensitive Nami squeal.

“Hahhh... hahhh... h-holy fuck, that was...”  
“You're incredible,” Robin remarked, standing up and taking the chance to catch her own breath. “I was so ready to cum myself. You feel amazing to be inside.”  
“W-we're not done just yet,” Nami gasped, the evil smile returning, albeit unsteadily. She rolled onto the front of her stomach in the deckchair and reared herself onto all fours, presenting her pale tanlined bubbly ass to Robin. “I don't think you OR I will feel done until you've pumped a huge load into me, do you?”

Robin reached down and squirted the remainder of the oil bottle over Nami's fat butt. “Not exactly an offer I'm capable of turning down,” she returned. “However, I do want to try something first...” Centering her cock between Nami's thick ass cheeks, Robin pushed the redhead's large buttocks around her member, forming a slippery, fleshy crevice she could pleasure herself between.

Nami found this hilarious. “Really like my butt, don't you, babe?” she teased. “You remember we have holes for this, yeah?”

“Think of it as a little massage and foreplay,” Robin chuckled. A slick, squelching noise that Robin enjoyed began to answer her thrusting. “Besides, it'd be a waste not to put such a nice ass to good use. I could happily cum by doing just this.”

“Don't tease meeeee,” Nami wheedled, bucking her hips lightly, but not enough to disturb Robin's rhythm. “I want you inside of me.”

“As you wish,” Robin acquiesced and licked her lips, before rubbing the outside of Nami's sopping folds with her massive cock. She pressed the tip against Nami's pinkness and spread it apart with her long slender fingers before diving in.

Being filled from behind was a completely different sensation for both of them – Nami's back arched inward and she gasped like she'd had the wind knocked out of her. Robin's cock felt like it was threatening to rip her apart from inside if she started moving. Her body shook in anticipation. Being taken from behind was Nami's favorite position – even the smallest dude felt bigger, she had a greater amount of control over her own movement, and it just made such sinful sounds when you really got going.

Robin, on the other hand, had to steady her own breathing immediately upon entry for fear she would nut right then and there. She grabbed Nami's waist with her left hand and bit the knuckle on her right index finger so as not to betray the fact she was already at her limit. Tentatively, she moved in for the first thrust – barely having to use her pelvis at all as Nami swallowed her cock to the hilt, mostly thanks to the oil.

Robin prepared herself and decided that, no, she was the one in charge here, she was the one that had the hot girl literally bent over and begging for her to fuck her, and she was going to do exactly that. Almost immediately the two of them settled into a steady pace, accompanied by the loud clapping of oiled thighs hitting one another.

“You seem... tighter... like this,” Robin managed through quiet, focused grunts.  
“Hah, that's not the first- aghh!” Nami had been caught by surprise at the new sensation of Robin's fat balls, which were at the exact right height and angle to slap Nami's clit with every thrust. “Fuck, holy fuck, that feels... that feels... I... Ugghhh...”

Already sensitive from their last round, this quickly put Nami near the edge of what she could handle. She began instinctively throwing her ass back onto Robin's cock with such force and timing that Robin didn't even need to move anymore – she just stood there and bit her lower lip as the redhead submitted herself to function like an automatic sex doll. Robin rewarded her for her rhythm by slapping her huge ass each time she slid herself over her shaft. 'It's funny,’ Robin thought, as she watched the shape of her handprints form on Nami's now bright red ass. 'Everyone loses their mind over her boobs, but she has such a fat ass.' She had almost zoned out as she focused on the oiled, jiggling mass as it enveloped her cock repeatedly – she almost didn't notice what Nami was uttering after each thrust and ass-smack.

“Your dick...your dick, Robin...” Nami seemed to have just given herself over to getting as much pleasure from it as she could. Robin smiled. Finally, her turn to take advantage. She decided she absolutely couldn't cum without making Nami cum once more as well. Then they'd be even.

“What do you want me to do, babe?” Robin asked sweetly.  
“Make me cum.”

Without letting up, Robin ran her fingers through the back of Nami's scalp and jerked her head back with a grip strong enough to hurt, but not enough to cause an unpleasant amount of pain. Nami let out a surprised but deeply aroused scream. Robin squished her breasts against Nami's back and reached around with her free hand to grab her sex doll's right tit. Now feeling the full heat of each other's bodies pressed together and the breath on one another's faces, Robin decided now was the time to go all in – without holding back, she fucked Nami, no longer worrying if she would cum too quick.

“Robin... I'm gonna... I'm gonna fucking...” Nami's eyes rolled back, apparently unable to finish what she was saying.

Robin could feel Nami's insides spasm around her dick again. It was happening. With her head now close enough to see her face, Robin realized Nami was even further gone than she thought – half-lidded eyes completely unfocused; a long string of saliva coating her chest and dripping from the tip of her long tongue, which was lolling out of her mouth; each ram Robin made resulting in a deep grunt or sharp squeak of delight. Nami was at the absolute peak of her orgasm – Robin's, meanwhile, had just begun.

Feeling a stirring in herself, Robin knew she could no longer edge and was at the point of no return. “Nami,” she cried. “I'm going to--”  
Nami stopped slobbering just long enough to tell her, “Make me yours.”

Robin cocked her head back and let out a single elegant scream as she came. Grabbing Nami's waist again to steady herself, Robin let out the first several spurts of her orgasm inside, completely filling Nami's depths, before withdrawing and resting her cock between Nami's fat ass cheeks. Four more thick ropes of pearl-white cum arced over her head and across her back, marking her from hair to tailbone, while several smaller bursts pooled around her bent back and slid down her sides, ending with smaller shots painting her buttocks as Robin finished grinding out her orgasm between them.

As soon as she was done, Nami fell forwards onto her stomach, heaving breathlessly, cum dripping off of her back and out of her pussy. Robin laid back in her own chair and took a moment to stroke her now-flaccid shaft back and forth a few times, in disbelief at how good what she had just experienced felt.

“Well...” Nami said, apparently able to talk again. “Next time you've got a secret like this,” she said, resting her head at Robin's thighs, “don't keep it to yourself so long, promise?”  
“I promise,” Robin giggled. “What do you want to do now? We're a mess.”  
“I guess we should clean up. Having said that... I just kinda want to lie here for a bit.” ” Nami began idly licking at Robin's weakened shaft.  
Robin swallowed and sighed. “I don't think I have anything left, I'm sorry.”  
“That's fine, you don't have to cum to feel good, right? Just let me practice on you for a while...” Nami resumed slowly and lazily fellating her. Robin breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, stroking Nami's hair and taking in the sunset. 'That book's never gonna get read', she thought, 'but that's not so bad, is it?'

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't mine I only made some edits to it, I found the original story years ago on the Tumblr account vivian-wants but the account was deleted during the great porn purge and I can't find the author any where else, so I figured I'd post it here for others to enjoy.


End file.
